Detention in the Dungeons
by kitsunekaino-mmerryddeath
Summary: Draco Malfoy gives Ron Weasley a detention. Rated for smut, language and non-con and slight underage. This is boy-on boy, if you don't like that, please don't read. Originally written as a roleplay, then smoothed over a bit.
1. In which Ron loses 150 points

**Detention in the Dungeons Weasley**

_**By messers KitsuneKaino & MmerryDdeath**_

_We solemnly swear that we do not own the Harry Potter Series by J. K. Rowling and would also like to insist that this is completely a fan made project intended to amuse other fans of the series. No harm is intended, and we would like to assure our readers that not a particularly great deal of hexes have been placed on this fan fiction. _

_We do, however, have to warn them that there are GRAPHIC SLASH(a.k.a yaoi, male-on-male) BASED LEMONS situated within this work, as well as sexual acts that are not as consensual as they should be. You have been warned. Flamers will find themselves hanging by their underpants in the Great Hall. Constructive criticism and sycophantic praise welcomed. _

_Mischief managed._

The door of the potions classroom slammed open against the stone wall. A figure in the painting the door had hit screeched indignantly at the furious boy storming from the room in a heated rage.

"SORRY!"

He screamed at the painting, as he continued his rampage along the hall, the apology was sincere but he could no longer control his voice. His face was as red as his hair in the heat of his distemperment. Ronald Weasley was pissed for one reason, and one reason alone.

"Malfoy..."

He snarled under his breath, slamming his fist against the wall as he viciously sought fresh air.

Draco, who had also left the potions lesson, safe in the knowledge that he was Professor Snape's favourite student, leant against the wall several feet away from Ron. He was smirking, the outlines of a rather nasty plot hatching in his mind. Ron might be a prefect, but Draco was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, and he intended to abuse that power just as much as he could.

Ron screamed at the floor stomping his foot against it as hard as he possibly could, imagining it was Draco's smug little greasy face.

"YOU YOU...GRAAAHHH!!!"

He buried his face into his hands in utter defeat sliding down the wall. How dare he, how dare that smug bastard make a comment about Hermione like that, and how dare that slimy thing that dare call himself a teacher let him.

"Making unnecessary noise in the corridor, that's what... Fifty points from Gryffindor."

The smirk on Draco's face widened slightly as he sauntered closer to the slumped redhead. He was now standing over Ron, content knowing that, at this moment, he held all the cards. Absentmindedly, he kicked the Weasley boy on the leg.

Ron looked up startled as Draco spoke. He glared daggers at the blond his chin tilting upwards as the Slytherin neared him, if only looks could kill. He looked away again, he couldn't even look at him he was so angry, just keep your temper Ron, he's not worth even standing up for, he's a rat, a horrible greasy, serpentine-

"OUCH!"

His attention snapped back to the blond in barely contained distaste.

Draco grinned outright, enjoying the obvious look of distaste on Ron's face along with the fact that he could do absolutely nothing about it. He lounged against the dungeon wall, basking in his power.

"Of course, you realise you're almost as bad as the mudblood, right? In fact, you could say Blood traitors are worse. Sometimes I don't believe the filth they let in here."

Draco was purposefully needling Ron, waiting for a reaction and feigning an air of nonchalance. He watched the Weasley's face.

The redhead's hands clenched into fists as he rose to his feet quaking with rage, his fingernails dug painfully into his palms. His face scowled darkly at the other prefect, eyes clouded with hatred. He was so angry he couldn't speak. In light of this dilemma the Gryffindor lunged at his enemy grabbing fistfuls of his robes and slammed him against the wall he was leaning against. He was seriously contemplating strangling him right there.

"Don't you EVER talk about them like that..."

He growled, freckled nose wrinkled in disgust, because he was touching the evil cockroach.

Draco grinned right into the redhead's face, despite the fact that his feet were almost leaving the floor and the wall was digging into his back.

"Physical assault. That's another hundred points from Gryffindor and a detention. I could keep this up all day, Weasley."

Draco yanked himself (almost unwillingly) out of Ron's grip.

"I'll see you in the dungeons at eight o clock sharp."

Draco started walking away from the furious boy. He turned back; "I'd advise you not to be late" He smirked, and walked on, his grin growing ever bigger.

From that moment an aura of blood curdling destruction billowed around the Weasley. People were actually avoiding him in the corridors. He glanced at the clock, 7:55. He stood to leave the common room growling obscenities under his breath, remembering Draco's warning and not wanting to lose his house any more points. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to look into the familiar green eyes of his friend.

"Hiya Harry..."

He mumbled in a more subdued tone. Harry gave him a comforting smile.

"You sure you're gonna be okay...? We can always transmogrify him into a ferret from under the cloak"

He grinned and Ron grinned back imagining it with glee.

"Thanks Harry I needed that mental image"

He laughed before exiting through the Fat Lady's portrait heading briskly towards and into the dungeons; it was the quickest walk of his life simply because he didn't want to be there so desperately. Trapped in a room with...Malfoy.

Draco was floating random bits of paper around the room while he waited for Ron to arrive and put the finishing touches to his plan... He just had to hope it worked. Much as he hated to admit it, Ron would probably smash him in a fight, so he was relying on that age-old friend of the Malfoy's: Blackmail. The door slammed open with less than a minute to spare, and Draco subtly destroyed the flying papers before Ron saw them. He looked at the other boy, a carefully manufactured sneer gracing his lips.

"You were nearly late."

He said.


	2. In which Draco has ulterior motives

_Draco was floating random bits of paper around the room while he waited for Ron to arrive and put the finishing touches to his plan... He just had to hope it worked. Much as he hated to admit it, Ron would probably smash him in a fight, so he was relying on that age-old friend of the Malfoy's: Blackmail. The door slammed open with less than a minute to spare, and Draco subtly destroyed the flying papers before Ron saw them. He looked at the other boy, a carefully manufactured sneer gracing his lips._

"_You were nearly late."_

_He said._

Ron mimicked Draco's sneer in mockery, eyes falling reluctantly upon Malfoy's figure, sat jauntily in the dungeon's only plush chair with his boots resting on what would be the teacher's desk.

"But I'm not...am I"

He smiled as falsely as he could and folded his arms.

"No, you're not."

Draco somehow managed to imply that, despite the fact Ron was actually here, he might still penalise him for it. He flicked his wand lazily, causing the door of the dungeon to slam shut and lock itself.

"Sit down."

He said, indicating the desk that his feet had just vacated, an evil grin threatening to break out at any moment. Low-level anticipation was a mild background hum in his body. Draco had a feeling that his plan was going to work.

Ron's eyes narrowed but he swallowed his pride and complied with the simple yet strange order, as there were plenty of perfectly usable chairs in the room.

"Okay...?"

He queried once atop the desk, feet dangling off the floor despite his lanky form. He raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin's expression. There was no grin, but that worried him even more, for there was something even worse, that glint in Malfoy's eyes told of even more misery than his usual smirk. He was very wary of Draco's every movement in case he tried to curse him or something.

Draco leant back in his chair, for now simply relishing the other boy's discomfort. He was still refraining from grinning, although it was getting more difficult now. He spotted Ron's bag, carelessly dumped on the desk next to him. Draco could see the tatty wand in it.

"You're not going to need that."

He said, gesturing at the bag. "Put it away or something."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes in annoyance as he hopped back off the desk taking his bag to the empty cupboard and dumping it carelessly inside. He turned back to Malfoy arms folded in distaste once again.

"What's next your highness?"

His words dripped sarcasm as did his body language as he mock bowed.

Draco smirked now, the feeling of excitement spreading.

"Get back on the desk."

He said.

Ron's face fell...he knew it...He sighed marching back over to the desk and hoisted himself back onto it. He was probably going to wind up running laps around the room for Malfoy's amusement.

"Shall I dance for you while I'm up here?"

He droned out snidely. How long were detentions again?

Draco watched Ron walk back up the classroom, smirking as he hauled himself onto the desk. He couldn't help admiring the other boy's body, which was really the reason he had this detention in the first place.

"That won't be necessary."

Was his reply to Ron's sarcastic remark.

"Just take your shirt off and spread your legs a bit."

Draco said this with a completely straight face, his eyebrows moving in a quick, suggestive gesture. Inside his pulse was racing. He couldn't wait for the redhead's reaction.

Ron rolled his eyes before freezing in realisation. He turned wide-eyed to his captor mouth falling open in shock, then anger again.

"Go to hell Malfoy!"

He shouted trying to keep his voice down, he could deal with Malfoy torturing him, but he wasn't going to mess with his mind. Not with something as ridiculous as that.

Draco smirked, his wand aimed at Ron's chest.

"Do you think I'm joking?"

He asked softly.

"I'm completely serious. You also might want to consider that if you piss me off, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team may mysteriously find themselves in detention on the day of the qualifying match. Is that simple enough for you to understand?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow questioningly, his wand still aimed at the bulkier boys torso, a slight smile of pleasure on his face.

The redhead's eyebrows flew up into his bangs as the slimy bastard aimed his wand at him...he knew it...he was gonna be barfing slugs again. His eyes widened at the words coming out of Draco's mouth. He didn't know whether to be angry at Draco for threatening the Quidditch team, or freaked out, or scared or...what the HELL?!

"Wha-bu-...Why do you want me to take my shirt off?"

He questioned looking very bewildered; apparently it was too difficult to understand.

"Do you want a clearer shot or something?"

Draco grinned slowly. This was going to be a lot of fun... Internally he was guffawing at the expressions crossing Ron's face, but he kept that inside. There was no way he was going to jeopardise this; it was the best chance he could have dreamed of.

"In a way... yes. And asking pointless questions is really going to piss me off, so shut up and take your shirt off."

Draco was still lounging in what was technically the teacher's chair. He was looking Ron full on in the face as he said this, his eyes searching for the reaction.

The Weasley looked helplessly at the ceiling as if it could somehow rescue him. His hands reluctantly paused over the first button on his shirt, he wasn't wearing his robes, opting for more comfortable clothing during his torture session. Still paused he looked at Draco.

"Please...no slugs..."

He pleaded in the nicest voice he could muster when talking to the said evil bastard. With that said he unbuttoned his un-tucked shirt and shrugged it off of his shoulders.

Draco's grin turned vicious as Ron's fingers hesitated over his buttons.

"Oh don't worry. I can promise you that there won't be a single slug involved tonight..."

Draco couldn't help running his tongue over his teeth as Ron stripped; the Gryffindor was pretty well defined. The shirt slid onto the desk, leaving Ron seated before Draco, topless. It was a very good view, so far as Draco was concerned, and Ron still seemed completely clueless as to the exact orientation of Draco's ulterior motives.

"I said to spread your legs as well."

He pointed out, smirking again.

Ron tilted his head to the side...Draco was acting...weird...His eyes widened at the other's last statement. He wrapped his arms around his own torso and twisted himself away from the Slytherin in horror.

"But...Oh no Please...I want the chance to have children!"

"Shut up and do it. Or do you want to be responsible for Gryffindor coming bottom of the league for the first time in 200 years?"

Ron's complete naiveté was proving to be something of a turn on as he twisted away, still utterly unaware of what Draco had planned. Lazily, he flicked his wand in Ron's direction, causing his shirt to fly violently off the desk.

"Well, do you?"

Draco was staring at his face again, unblinking. This was really too easy.

The keeper blanched sputtering before averting his eyes to where his shirt had landed.

"N-no..."

He agreed, gripping the edge of the desk behind him for support and slowly pulled his knees apart resting his sneakers on the desktop. His cheeks and ears went red from embarrassment and shame. Draco was just playing with him. He was probably planning on taking pictures of him doing embarrassing things and sending them to every Slytherin in the school.

Draco felt himself heating up. Damn it, how come all the hot guys were in Gryffindor?! He could see Ron blushing all the way to the roots of his hair. The Slytherin remained silent for a few moments, taking in the rather sexy view in front of him as well as deciding on his next move. He shifted slightly in his chair.

"Push your hips forward a bit."

He said, wondering just exactly what he could get away with before Ron realised what was going on.

Looking very miffed the ginger teenager slid himself forwards across the desk, this forced him to have to lean back even further.

"Um...like that?"

He expected to hear a camera at any second; he stared at the ceiling at a loss. At least he knew whatever Draco was planning, it wasn't going to be fun for him. With that in mind he attempted to mentally prepare himself for whatever Malfoy could possibly throw at him.

Draco smiled. He stood up slowly, extracting himself from the chair. He pulled himself onto the desk between Ron's outstretched legs, and leant forward, his wand underneath the other boys chin.

"Don't move."

He said. With one hand he reached down between the Gryffindor's legs and unzipped his flies, the noise very loud in the otherwise silent dungeon. Despite his now harsh breathing, Draco kept his wand hand absolutely steady, his eyes on the other boys face. Then he reached up and gripped Ron's right hand. Draco was neither smirking nor grinning, his blue-grey eyes looking intensely into Ron's. He drew the hand down and manoeuvred it inside Ron's trousers, forcing it inside Ron's boxers too. Draco leant down so that his face was inches away from Ron's.

"Now masturbate."

He hissed.

In his state of melancholy acceptance Ron didn't notice Draco had moved until he was leaning over him, wand pressed underneath his chin. His heart sped up fearfully as he weakly attempted to scramble away, this only ended with one of his feet sliding off the desk with a rubbery squeak and one of his elbows becoming bruised. He watched wide-eyed as the blond undid his trousers and forced his own hand to turn against him. What the hell was this mad man trying to do?! The words that next left Draco's lips were more terrifying than spiders and Voldemort's name put together. He gulped scrambling clumsily in no direction at all his voice emerged in a small Ron-like squeak.

"Wh-what?..."

"Did you just go deaf? You heard what I said."

Draco extracted his non-wand hand to push Ron down as all the random scrambling was getting on his nerves. He held him with one hand in the centre of his chest and the other holding the wand against the redhead's neck. Draco grinned.

"Unless you need me to do it for you..."

Again the eyebrows moved in that speedy little gesture that was so intrinsically Malfoy.

How the bloody hell could he not have heard him!? In Ron-shock, his mouth moved but nothing decipherable emerged. The back of his head ached where it had hit the desk. He looked Malfoy in the face, his cheeks burning in mortification. He thought he'd been prepared...he thought he could handle anything Malfoy threw at him!

"But...But I can't just...just like that...!"

His hands had flown up to wrap around the seekers wrists of their own accord in self-defence. There had to be a way out of this...somewhere...oh shit...Harry...I'm panicking now...

Draco yanked his right hand out of Ron's grip, now pointing his wand directly into the panicked redheads face.

"Bottom of the league, remember?"

He snarled, his face contorting into a vicious grin.

"And I never said you could move, you little bastard!"

Taken aback, fearing more for his team than for himself Ron selflessly removed his hands from the vicious prefect, his breathing erratic in panic. This didn't stop his face heating up in anger as well as embarrassment.

"How can I not move you sick freak?!"

He yelled before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath...for the team...you've gotta be strong for the team...this is centuries we're talking about here...

"I-...FINE!!!"

He urgently looked away from the individual skulking over him scowling just as hard as he possibly could...he could still look manly if nothing else.

Draco grinned.

"Fair enough. I never said you could grab me is probably more accurate."

He continued grinning as the other boy shut his eyes, breathing deeply, then opened them to yell at Draco. The Slytherin licked his lips, his eyes gleaming. He slid his left hand over the other boy's chest, feeling up his muscles, and leant down close to his ear.

"I'm getting impatient." He muttered.

Ron gulped and shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't look at Draco or see any part of what he was about to do, for a team that would never even know the sacrifice he was making for them. After this all of his dignity, what little he had would be non-existent. Why did he have to shove Malfoy against that wall...WHY!!! Shaking in embarrassment Ron's right hand found its own way back into his trousers and he started to touch himself. He wasn't turned on at all, just terrified; He almost wished the whomping willow would appear. He decided he might as well make the most of this and attempted to imagine that Draco wasn't there and he was...in the shower or something.

"I hate you..."

He muttered even his voice shaking, trying to make it sound angrier than it was at this point.

Draco laughed quietly at Ron's feeble attempt at anger. Still, he was getting impatient and Ron wasn't hard yet. He ran his fingers over the redhead's chest as he mused a course of action. Giving into temptation (and also because he knew it would freak Ron out even more) Draco leant down and licked his Adams apple, sliding up to his neck. He stopped by the guy's ear.

"If you don't hurry up," he threatened, "I'm gonna do it for you."

The Keeper's eyes flew open as the warm wet contact of Draco's tongue connected with his sensitive neck. He gasped and shuddered as warm, but intimidating words blew across his red ears. Hurry it up?...Why did he need to hurry anything up? This was pissing him off...it didn't make any fucking-...........oh...

"W-w-w-w-wait a m-m-minute"

He rasped out in a small high-pitched squeak of a voice that went from squeaking to screaming then squeaking again.

"You can't be serious...you want to...what the bloody hell!?"

It was at this point Ron started struggling but had somehow lost proper control of his muscles, and damn...He was a good inch taller than Draco and the Slytherin still made himself appear so big.

Draco moved his hand to Ron's throat, slamming him down onto the desk as he struggled. He sneered.

"Took you long enough to work that out."

He commented, his eyebrows raising and lowering in one swift movement. His eyes flickered over Ron's body; the undone flies, the yummy looking six-pack, defined chest and furious face. He leant his head to one side, and tightened his grip on the boy's throat ever so slightly.

"My threat still stands by the way." He said.

Ronald's head and shoulders connected with the desk again with a thud. He groaned in pain and coughed a little as his breathing became restricted ever so slightly. The eyes, the eyebrows, the voice, they said it all. He was dead meat on toast. He took a deep breath and again clamped his eyes shut and slid his hand back into his underpants. He concentrated solely on sexy thoughts kneading the flesh between his legs. Surprisingly, even under all the pressure, he was a horny enough teenager to get it up.

Draco lessened his grip on Ron's neck, allowing him to breathe freely. He stashed his wand away safely while Ron's eyes were shut. Draco moved his hand to grip the hair at the back of Ron's head, pulling it back a little. His eyes travelled the length of the Gryffindor's body, tension ringing throughout the dungeon. He leant closer to Ron's face.

"That's good. Keep doing that."

He half groaned, his breathing heavy. Draco started licking the boys Adams apple again, enjoying the others vulnerability. The hand not tangled in Ron's hair started roaming across his torso…

The Gryffindor's breathing became more laboured. He shuddered as a hand found its way into his hair. He chose to obey the hand rather than be in pain and allowed his head to be moved. Draco's voice was speaking to him again, this time it was different, this time Ron liked how it sounded. A small noise of pleasure escaped his lips as the Slytherin began touching him again. He was ashamed of himself but dared not stop.

Draco heard the tiny moan, and it sent shudders down his spine. He moved away abruptly, and smoothly pulled Ron's trousers off, dropping them to the floor and returning to his previous position almost seamlessly. He licked up the boys quivering throat and sucked on his earlobe momentarily. One hand in Ron's hair, he moved the other down to caress his hip and the top of his leg, panting.

"Cry out."

He whispered, his breathing harsh and fast. He licked the edge of Ron's ear.

"Moan out loud so I can hear you."

Sweat was building up in Draco's hair and on his face. He ran his hand back along the redhead's body, firmly stroking its way up his torso before settling on his swiftly rising and falling solar plexus.

The redhead felt fabric leave his legs, his shoes clunked to the floor in the process, leaving him in his socks and underwear. He grimaced trying to ignore it and kept his eyes planted firmly closed, in a sort of if I can't see it, it isn't happening sort of way. His face went redder as he felt the shorter students hands and tongue on him, shuddered trying to sink backwards into the desk, which obviously didn't work. He forced his hand to continue rising and falling inside his maroon underpants, he failed to keep his eyes closed or contain the gasp of surprise that evacuated his mouth as Draco's sleazy whisper violated his ear. Ron couldn't believe it, wasn't this for blackmail? Was Draco actually just enjoying this? His face went redder if possible and as much as he hated, and would NEVER admit it, the low sultry voice that followed the whisper almost did draw a moan from his lips...almost.

"You're insane..."

He panted out, having no better comebacks.

Draco smirked.

"Fun, isn't it?"

He laughed smugly, smirking down into Ron's now open eyes. This was sooooooo fun. He leant down impulsively and ran the tip of his tongue from the top of Ron's collarbone down over his pecs to the redhead's hip, then straight back up to his neck. The Gryffindor had been sweating, so his skin tasted salty and sharp. Suddenly, Draco moved back off the desk so that he was standing, an evil little smile on his face, his eyes glinting. He grabbed Ron's ankles and dragged him forwards so that his calves were dangling off the desk. Still grinning, he reached up and swiftly yanked off Ron's (rather entertainingly coloured) underpants.

The poor unfortunate little Gryffindor glared as best he could in retaliation from his rather demeaning position. He held out as best he could against the blonds' advances but failed utterly, a long shuddering groan escaping his lips.

"Go to hell Malfoy..."

He panted defeatedly before yelping in surprise as he suddenly lurched forwards across the desk. It was like it all happened in slow motion, like some terrible cruel horror film, Malfoy's grin, his hands gripping the waistband of his boxers, and then them leaving his form, leaving him in only his white socks. Ronald Weasley...panicked...his arms and legs flailed uncontrollably causing him to fall off of the desk where he scrambled around on the floor grabbing his shirt and tried to use it as a shield.

"You...you...STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He sputtered glancing to the locked door in disdain before shutting himself inside the cupboard, sliding down the wooden walls in his now cramped and dark surroundings he tried to think of a plan...anything...but all he could hear was the echo of his own panicked, and un-wantingly aroused breathing. He swore under his breath...a lot.

"Shit shit...gah...no...This isn't...fuck...ahhhh..."


	3. In which Ron falls out of the cupboard

_The poor unfortunate little Gryffindor glared as best he could in retaliation from his rather demeaning position. He held out as best he could against the blonds' advances but failed utterly, a long shuddering groan escaping his lips._

"_Go to hell Malfoy..."_

_He panted defeatedly before yelping in surprise as he suddenly lurched forwards across the desk. It was like it all happened in slow motion, like some terrible cruel horror film, Malfoy's grin, his hands gripping the waistband of his boxers, and then them leaving his form, leaving him in only his white socks. Ronald Weasley...panicked...his arms and legs flailed uncontrollably causing him to fall off of the desk where he scrambled around on the floor grabbing his shirt and tried to use it as a shield. _

"_You...you...STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_He sputtered glancing to the locked door in disdain before shutting himself inside the cupboard, sliding down the wooden walls in his now cramped and dark surroundings he tried to think of a plan...anything...but all he could hear was the echo of his own panicked, and un-wantingly aroused breathing. He swore under his breath...a lot._

"_Shit shit...gah...no...This isn't...fuck...Merlin's saggy bollock! ahhhh..."_

Draco was knocked to the floor by Ron's random flailings, regaining verticality just in time to see Ron vanish into a cupboard. Draco frowned slightly. Why a cupboard? Was a cupboard really going to stop him? He paused for a moment, listening to the curse words emanating from the wooden door, and smiled slowly. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was really ridiculously hot down here for a dungeon... Draco walked back over to the chair, removing his shirt as he did so, and sat down in the chair. He drew his wand, and, taking careful aim, blasted the hinges off the cupboard door revealing the still mostly naked Ron.

"Get the hell out of there...Now."

A plan was forming...if he could somehow get Draco to look at something interesting...he could hit him in the back of the head with a chair and- His thought process was cut off by a loud boom as the door of the closet fell away, and his own high pitched scream. He brought his shirt over his face which did nothing to hide his vibrant hair. The keeper forgot all of his plans upon hearing the extremely authoritative voice and scrambled obediently from his destroyed refuge. Of course he tripped over landing hard against the stone floor at his punisher's shoes, he looked up sheepishly.

"I'm...um...out of the closet..."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He wondered if the Gryffindor had even considered the double meaning there, and decided that no, he was probably oblivious.

"I can see that."

He said sarcastically. He was sitting slouched back in the chair, his legs thrown open. He bent forward, and grabbed a handful of Ron's hair. He yanked the other boy up so that their faces were nearly touching.

"Don't you dare run off again, get it?"

He hissed, twisting his fingers viciously in the Keepers hair. He held eye contact for several seconds, then released his grip and leant back in the chair. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the boy on the floor at his feet. Then he smirked evilly, slitted eyes gleaming. Once again making eye contact, he undid the zip on his trousers, then beckoned Ron forwards with a hand gesture, the wand in his other hand still aimed at the redhead. Now he was really going to start having fun...

As the seeker leant towards him the red head started to back away but wasn't quite quick enough. A sharp pain erupted on the side of his head as he was yanked up by his hair he winced eyes squinting in discomfort and his hands became suddenly torn between grabbing Draco's hand to lessen the pull or to stay on the floor to support his upper body, he opted for not grabbing him again, the dumb ass could learn lessons. Ron felt very strange; all anger towards Malfoy had somehow left him, left him with no will power against the evil cockroach. Why now of all times had he actually LOST his temper? Where the hell had it gone? Now he was just a nervous wreck splayed across the floor at the Slytherin's grimy boots, being bullied and yanked around by some snide little bastard who wasn't even as tall as he was. He cried out as Malfoy twisted his hair tighter around his pale fingers.

"Ah-ah! Okay! Okay I get it!"

He was suddenly free from the painful grip and he took the opportunity to rub his sore head and sit up on his knees carefully making sure his shirt was laid across his lap and embarrassing problem. He looked back to Malfoy, he wished he hadn't, the Slytherin was looking straight at him and undoing his trousers, telling him with hand gestures to come closer. His mouth fell open again as he scooted forwards while trying to retain as much personal space as possible. He looked up at the towering prefect and gave him a pleading look as if to say...please...don't do this...

Draco raised one sarcastic eyebrow in response to the pleading expression on the other boys face. He pulled Ron closer, once again utilising the abundant red hair to yank him about. He pulled Ron up until he was temporarily level with the Slytherin, and kissed him on the mouth. Draco forced Ron's lips to part, sliding his tongue into the boy's warm mouth. He stashed his wand away again, relying on the force of blackmail once more. Groaning, Draco grabbed Ron's hands and pushed them to his own erection, indicating pretty firmly without words what he wanted Ron to do. The blond panted and broke off from the kiss, biting the redhead's ear. He slid his hands down Ron's body, arousal sending shivers along his spine. He smirked: Draco already knew what he was going to ask next, and he was ready to bet Ron would like it even less than what had already happened. Oh, the endless fun...

Grimacing as he found himself being pulled up by his bright hair once again, he couldn't help but place a hand over the top of Draco's in an attempt to quell some of the pain. Warm, moist, soft, rough, on his mouth, forcing him to comply. Ron internally shut down; it was as if the world had just come crashing down around him, Malfoy had his tongue down his throat. He wanted to struggle but was afraid of what might happen to his team if he did. He shook as he forced his own body to not obey the fight or flight response, and allowed his hands to be placed onto the heat radiating bulge that was Malfoy's...oh god no...Where were all the heroic rescues this school was famous for when you needed one? The kiss broke and Ron was almost sorry for it, for now he could see that bastards smug expression once again, he hissed in pain quietly as his ear was bit, and tried not to admit even to himself that the other's mouth felt nice on his sensitive ears...Was he really horny enough to enjoy anything Malfoy was doing?...

Draco panted, sucking and biting at Ron's ear, enjoying the other boy's hands on his cock. He grunted, rubbing his fingers against the Gryffindor's body and smirking slightly as they passed over his now hardened nipples. He yanked Ron's head up, holding the nape of his neck and forcing him into another kiss. This one was a little slower, but still rough. The scent of fresh sweat invaded his nostrils. Draco pushed his lips against Ron's, pressing forward firmly into the redhead's mouth with his tongue. Inside Ron's mouth was hot, moist. He pushed his tongue in further, at the same time reaching down to his own crotch. Draco yanked Ron's hands out of his trousers and pulled them further open. Swiftly, he broke the kiss and forced Ron's head into his groin. He held him there easily, his breathing coming in deep gasps.

"Lick it."

He ordered, his voice soft and deadly. Tingles travelled across his body; now he would find out if the blackmail had actually paid off. He waited, blood burning, for the Gryffindor's reaction.

The red head's senses were so drugged from the kiss, he was easily manoeuvred. Blue eyes widened, would the terror never end? His nose pressed into Malfoy's fabric covered crotch. A new and confusing smell invaded his nostrils. He stared transfixed at his fate, his seemingly unavoidable destiny. He was nervously shaking now, seated on the chilly stone dungeon floor. He considered all his options quickly. Defeated he gulped, clamped his eyes shut, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I hope you choke on slugs"

He declared spitefully before leaning forwards extending his reluctant tongue and ran it along the barely contained bulge in the Slytherin's underpants.

Draco chuckled malevolently at Ron's declaration, but interrupted himself with a low groan. He could feel Ron's tongue through his underpants and.... FUCK, it felt good. Shudders ran through Draco's body as the Gryffindor ran his tongue along the erection in Draco's boxers. It was warm and wet, heat soaking through the thin material. Draco was sweating and breathing sharply, perspiration tickling the back of his neck as he groaned. He couldn't help thrusting his hips forwards towards the redhead's mouth. The sight of the naked boy on the floor, his head over Draco's crotch, made the Slytherin even harder. Breathing heavily, Draco gently moved Ron's head away just slightly, enough so that he could pull his cock out of his boxers. He forced Ron back down, slowly, savouring his expression. Icy eyes glinted.

"Lick it now, Weasley."

He hissed, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the Gryffindor splayed across the floor, his bared body revealing fair skin and freckles. Draco licked his lips, his tongue playing between his teeth.

Ron could only gape as Draco's monolith emerged from the protective layer of clothing. His blue eyes wide in dysfunctional mind loss, staring at it. It was only six inches long but it looked like a skyscraper from this angle. He tried protesting several times, producing little more than irate squeaks, before he caught the glint in Malfoy's narrowed eyes. It told of a pain and misery far worse if he failed to comply. He swallowed for the umpteenth time lips tense and quivering as he once again clamped his eyes shut, eyebrows scrunching together in discomfort. His pink tongue timidly appeared from the recesses of his mouth and painstakingly he ran it awkwardly up the base of Draco's erection. He couldn't believe what he was doing and refused to think on it any further to try to minimise mental scarring.

Draco panted, watching as Ron's tongue slowly emerged from his mouth (Draco thought he could almost still feel Ron's lips against his, how good the inside of the boys mouth had felt). Hesitantly, his face scrunched in distaste, Ron slid his tongue up Draco's penis. The blond breathed in slowly, groaning a little and gripping on the thick, ginger hair that grew wildly on Ron's head. He half-closed his eyes, leaning back slightly in the chair, and swallowed. All the time he'd spent plotting had definitely been worth it: The blackmail, joining the Inquisitorial Squad, everything. In fact, Draco could hardly believe he hadn't gone ahead with this before. He moaned under his breath, pushing his hips up. In his mind, he was imagining how it would feel to fuck Ron. To be inside him, making the other boy groan and come. Draco panted, opening his eyes and looking down, a half-smile on his face.

The ginger boy kept his eyes firmly closed, he couldn't bear the thought of watching what was happening, unfortunately he couldn't block out the sound of the blonde's breathing as it echoed through the dungeon. He could just cry...if it had been Harry he would have hexed Malfoy's ferret ass and been done with it. He reached the top of the others erection and pulled away hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be asked to repeat the action. He opened his eyes slowly looking at Malfoy in a sort of lost way for approval or ...something...anything...its too embarrassing...don't just sit there!

The Seeker looked into Ron's eyes: He seemed lost, helpless. And also a bit angry. A small, well, miniscule, part of Draco felt sorry for Ron when he made that expression. However, the rest of Draco wanted to tease him even more, especially when he already looked so confused. He stroked his fingers down through the red hair and onto the other boy's neck, playing with the pale skin there. Then he shifted, standing in one fluid movement and dragging Ron up with him. A step took him to the teacher's desk. Draco pushed Ron half onto it, shoving the boy down so that his chest was pressed almost to the wood and his arse stuck into the air, feet still standing on the ground in socks. Draco yanked his wand out of his pocket, and performed a quick sticking charm on Ron's hands. There was no way he was running off again. Draco smirked happily, put his wand down, and searched for the lube he knew he had stashed in his trouser pocket earlier.

Draco was looking at him; he shifted uncomfortably on the stones watching the hand warily as it came towards him. He expected his hair to be twisted painfully again, but this time it was a pleasant caress, the seekers cool pale fingers petting him gently. Ron almost lent into it wanting more before he was yanked up roughly by his neck. Of course it was too good to last; he was going to get whiplash at this rate. He yelped as he was shoved hard against the desk, he would have hit it face first but he had caught himself just in time, his palms flat against the desk. The Gryffindor attempted to turn back around to face the other boy... He couldn't move his hands... He yanked fervently at them, the desk wobbled a tiny bit but it was too huge and heavy for Ron to budge. His blue eyes watered and for once he was glad he wasn't facing Malfoy, he didn't think he could take much more of this abuse, he could have handled most anything but this.

"What is this for!?...Let me go Malfoy! You slimy loathsome snake! Let me...GAH!!!"

Draco grinned at Ron's face as the other boy realised that his hands were stuck to the table, and fished the tube of lubricant out of his pocket. Seeing that Ron was still staring at him angrily over his shoulder, Draco quirked his eyebrows at the Keeper suggestively. The Slytherin leant forward, pushing the redhead into the desk, and dangled the lube in front of his face.

"Reckon I should use this?"

He drawled mockingly, at the same time sliding his other hand between Ron's legs and fondling his balls, then moving up slightly to stroke the base of his penis. Draco smirked, and nibbled the back of Ron's neck, his tongue darting out, waiting for a reply of some sort. His hand continued to move gently against Ron's cock as he dangled the lube in front of the red-head's eyes.

Those greasy eyebrows rose and fell in a suggestive manner. Ron froze an untrusting expression plastered across his frowning face as Draco leant on top of him. He grunted in discomfort.

"You're heavy..."

He complained before his attention was called to a tube dangling in front of his face.

"What's tha-..."

He stared at it in shock as a pale hand began fondling him between his legs. He yelled out nothing in particular and struggled to little effect, hands adhered to the desk, Bastard pressing him against it. Even worse, struggling only served to press his rear against Malfoy's crotch; he gasped feeling the hard member slide between his thighs, the others legs pressed against the sensitive backs of his own.

Draco heard Ron's gasp, and felt him suddenly go still. A smile lit up his face as he realised what had made the redhead stop moving, and Draco slowly withdrew his hand from between Ron's legs. He pressed forwards, sliding his cock up against Ron's arse cheeks, moving it slowly up and down and panting slightly at the feeling of warm flesh against his manhood. Draco reached the hand that wasn't dangling lube in front of the Keepers face around his waist and rested it on the other boy's hard-on. Gently and teasingly slow, the Slytherin moved his fingers up Ron's cock, stroking his way from the base up to the tip. He rolled the ball of his thumb across the head, grinning as he felt the slight wetness there, and pressed his hips forward against Ron's behind.

"Well? Should I use it?"

He enquired gently, his mouth near Ron's blushing ear, the air from his words blowing across it.

Ron sputtered feeling the hot firmness of Draco running his shaft against his bum. It was the one place he thought he'd keep to himself forever, his ass, who the hell would ever be interested in his ass eh? Well ha ha guess again Ronny, nothing is sacred anymore! It was like his own conscience was taunting him. The warm fingers found their way back between his legs, his knees bent inwards defensively, he didn't want it, but he was a boy and Draco had sneakily got him to make himself horny before, he couldn't help himself, it felt good, like girls were ever going to pay him this sort of attention anyway. His lips tensed together as he tried to control his breathing, he failed letting out small voice filled gasps. The Slytherin moved closer to him the tingling warmth of his breathy whisper sending shudders down his spine.

He was suddenly stuck with a very...um...pressing dilemma. On the one hand he wanted to scream NO WAY GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO!!! For once he let his brain and reason win. If he said no...Draco was obviously just going to do it anyway...He cleared his throat and took a deep breath signing his name on the dotted line right below the words, 'just get it over with'.

"Y-yes..."

Draco smiled triumphantly, and licked the back of Ron's neck, nipping it slightly. He pressed against the other boy, cat-like, and stroked his fingers firmly back down Ron's cock before pulling away to stand upright. He unscrewed the lid on the tube, dropping it carelessly to the floor where it made a light 'tap' noise and rolled away. He squeezed lubricant out of the tube and onto his fingers, putting the tube on the desk several inches away from them. Draco stroked his left hand across Ron's arse, then slid it down just short of Ron's balls and pulled up so that his bum stuck out further in the air. Draco grinned, and pushed the lube-covered fingers of his right hand over the other boy's entrance, smearing it around and then slid one finger inside. Draco panted, anticipation levels high. A drop of sweat fell from his face to the floor as he forced his finger inside Ron.

"God you're tight, Weasley."

He half-laughed, sneaking his left hand back around to fondle the Gryffindor's erection. He pushed his finger in forcefully, any noise Ron made only encouraging him.

"It's not half bad, for a Blood Traitor."

The insult wasn't spat out as usual, but rather purred. Draco somehow made it sound like a compliment, and he grinned as he saw Ron's blush spread from his ears to the nape of his neck.

A small noise escaped the keeper as his body was kissed and fondled. Well at least Draco wasn't flinging him around the room and he wasn't barfing molluscs, so he must've done something right. It was even more unnerving when Draco moved away, he strained his neck trying to see behind him but he couldn't make anything particular out. He tensed before forcing himself to relax as the blond caressed his rear end and moved him against his will; he didn't want to make this easy for Draco by any means. He gasped sputtering nonsense as Draco's fingers pressed their way between his butt cheeks and even further. Cool, wet, and slick, it was the strangest feeling in the world. He blushed even more drastically at the comment made to him, and stuttered out a shaken retaliation.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up Malfoy!...Just stop talking!"

The digit jammed inside him and he cried out in slight pain at the new sensation, hearing the bastard's snide voice come again anyway. He could feel the Slytherin's grin burning into his skin making his blush spread onto his neck as well.

"I-I don't want this..."

He shuddered out dejectedly closing his eyes and placing his forehead on the desk so that his hair would fall into his face and maybe cover up some of his shame and embarrassment.

The Slytherin saw Ron slump forwards helplessly, saw his broad, freckled shoulders shake, and felt maybe just a teeny bit sorry for the guy. It wasn't nearly enough to make Draco stop though. At this point, almost nothing would have. But he decided to go a bit more gently. After all, he thought, a grin spreading across his mouth, Ron had seemed much more confused when he was gentle, and he was so cute when he was confused. But then, Draco thought with a sigh, he thought Ron looked cute when he was angry too. He was beginning to sense a theme there...

Draco removed his left hand from Ron's penis, stroking it instead up the boy's spine, taking in the heat from his body. It tangled gently in the embarrassed boy's hair, playing with it for a few moments and then moving on to caress the reddened nape of his neck. The Seeker pushed into Ron with his other finger, marvelling at how hot it felt. The slim fingers of his left hand continued to stroke the skin on Ron's neck, migrating slowly to slide along his ear and the side of his cheek. Draco eased his right hand finger partially out, then pressed it back in slowly, and began to ease a second finger in. He licked his lips, then gave into the temptation and started kissing and nibbling along the Keepers backbone, biting up flesh and sucking on it to leave little purpling marks where he'd tasted Ron's body. Abruptly losing some of his patience, Draco pushed the second finger in quickly, letting out a rough gasp as he did so. He didn't think he could play this out much longer, he wanted so badly to be inside Ron and his erection was so hard that it felt almost painful. Without realising, he let out a small moan.

Ron's body shuddered under the light caresses. He wanted to clench his hands but they were stuck flat to the table rendering his only means of relief to be squirming. And that was CERTAINLY out of the question at the moment. He quivered beneath the other boy as he played with his sensitive neck moving onto his face. He refused to admit that it felt nice at all and tried and failed to escape the touch.

"Stop it..."

He muttered in a small voice. It was torture, he couldn't escape the Slytherin's lips sucking and pinching his flesh, or his hands on and in him. The red head choked crying out as the blond added another finger. He was shocked at the things coming out of his mouth, it couldn't possibly be him! A different moan came out, deeper. And that certainly wasn't him, was that Draco? It was kinda sexy...

"NO!!!"

He screamed at himself, he'd meant it mentally but it'd came out loud. His blush had diminished some but it flared back up again promptly as he cowered back into the desk.

The evil blond glanced up at Ron's aggressive yell, and saw his blush flare up again glaringly, this time spreading darkly as far as the tops of his shoulders. Draco pushed his fingers in again, an amused smile on his face. Leaning forward, he slid his left arm around the boy's torso and pulled him up so that Draco's nose was in his hair. He inhaled deeply, enjoying Ron's scent. Then he forced Ron's head awkwardly to one side and started licking the small area of neck just below his ear. Draco's left arm was around Ron's neck, not constricting but holding, and he could stroke his fingers along the other boys jaw line from there. He moved his mouth up to the Gryffindor's ear, almost covering it as he whispered throatily;

"You aren't really in a position where you can say no to me, Ron."

It was the first time he'd used the Weasley's given name out loud, and it sent a little shiver down Draco's spine. He kissed the boys neck, then bit into it. He started moving his fingers inside the other boy rhythmically, pushing and pulling, encouraging the redhead to move his hips. At the same time, he kept his teeth on the pale and quivering throat, sucking flesh into his mouth and pressing against it with his tongue. The fingers of his left hand found their way to Ron's bottom lip and ran across it slowly, pausing there as he continued to violate the other's body with his fingers.

The Gryffindor was highly regretting his little outburst a cry pulled from his vocal chords as he was violated thoroughly. His body was again forced into awkward positions by the seeker, his back arched as he was pulled upwards, this shifted the digits inside him and he yelped. He blinked puzzled as Draco breathed him in deeply; he made a displeased face at the thought of his own smell. The position got even more awkward as his head was wrenched to the side. He moaned softly as he was licked, he was succumbing to the others advances whether he wanted to or not. That low, dangerous, snake-like whisper floated across his ears again. And he shivered underneath his scrutiny. It was like being toyed with by a predator before it devoured you, snakes and cats came to mind. The last word was the one that shocked him the most, his own name, they NEVER called each other by their first names, it was like an unwritten rule, they just didn't. So if it was so taboo, if this was so wrong, why did it sound so natural and easy coming from the blond's lips. He winced as Malfoy bit him and started moving inside him again. He gasped and shook, but he was in such an awkward position he couldn't have squirmed even if he wanted to. His neck throbbed surely he must be bleeding from that. Fingers ran across his lips as small cries were forced from his mouth.

"Sadist..."

He accused, secretly enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing against the other's digits.

Draco chuckled gently into Ron's neck, and moved his lips to brush kisses across the freckled shoulders. He moved away, his face close to Ron's head, being tickled by his sweaty hair.

"Indeed."

Draco agreed,

"Which would make you the masochist."

He laughed again gently, stroking Ron's mouth with his fingers, sliding them so that they rested teasingly just short of being inside the boys mouth, and rolled them across his lip. He moved his other fingers inside the redhead, pressing in deeper, the deepest he'd been yet. Draco ran his left hand fingers along the inside of Ron's lip, and bent down to kiss the back of his neck. He pushed in deeply again, forcing him to open and move his hips, then pulled them almost all the way out before penetrating again. He pressed his entire body closer to the boy, licking his back, and then murmured in a low, half moaning voice;

"I can't wait to be inside you properly, Ron." And bit his ear gently.

The kisses were different, so weird, he'd received so many he was beginning to pay attention to them, they were... intimate. That was a word he'd never wanted to use in relation to himself and Malfoy.

"I'm NOT a masochist you barbarian! ...and...you...And stop talking in my ear!"

He was hushed by the smooth fingers toying with his lips again, only to all but scream a moment later as the prefect pushed his fingers inside him, deeper than he'd believed they could go. They brushed a bundle of nerves that had the friend of the boy who lived seeing stars.

"What was- Whaa...I can't..."

Draco's fingers slid into his open mouth, he caterwauled, as the extremities invaded him repeatedly. The kisses placed on the back of his neck offered some strange form of comfort. He was forced to push his hips painstakingly backwards and up into Draco's hand, his rear pushed into the air, it was either that or have his dick crushed against the hard wood of the desk, which he thought he'd avoid. Draco's sexy low moan surrounded and filled his mind which was slowly turning to mush under the Slytherin's manipulation. His mind wasn't quite mushy enough to have not caught his words however. He felt his face heat again while his ear was nibbled.

"Why are you doing this?"

He gasped out weakly beneath the blond.

"Why me?..."

Draco sucked on Ron's ear for a moment after hearing the breathy question. He stroked his fingers across Ron's lips, then pulled his left arm out only to wrap it around Ron's body again, his elbow near the Keepers waist. He pressed his hand against the boy's abdomen, and ran it firmly up his chest before settling over his pecs. He pushed into Ron with his right hand fingers, penetrating in slowly and very deep, then just moving gently once he'd pressed them in.

The blond licked the back of Ron's neck, pausing to make a tiny love bite, then said matter-of-factly;

"Because I want you."

And he rubbed up against the Keepers body, wanting all of a sudden to be closer, to be inside him _now_. He kissed Ron's shoulders, savouring the salty taste there. Draco's fingers stroked gently up to toy with Ron's collarbone, then moved back down to press against his well-muscled chest. He drew his right hand digits nearly all the way out, then slid them back in again, moving gently. Draco bit into Ron's shoulder, his pale and freckled shoulder, sucking and licking at it until he left an angry looking mark. Then he raised his head, moving the fingers that were inside the Gryffindor's body as he spoke in a low voice;

"Answer your question, Ron?"

The Weasley tensed up resisting the small advances with all of his might, just barely muffling his whimpers and mewls. Draco's surprisingly deep voice sent shudders down his spine.

"Yeah but that's-...nnn!"

The redhead clammed up again as the digits shifted inside him. He was doing very well; he'd even managed to contain the cries that would have been caused by the fluid motion of the Slytherin's fingers. It wasn't to last however, and he yelped loudly as teeth dug into his skin. Of course Ron couldn't quite comprehend WHY Draco was interested in him, but he was slowly accepting the fact that maybe he just did. He wanted to respond but couldn't with Draco's index and middle fingers sliding into him, he simply couldn't allow anymore of those weird noises to leave his mouth and kept it firmly shut.

The blond licked his lips, grey eyes glinting, and slowly withdrew his fingers with a large and terrifying grin. He flicked sweaty hair out of his face, and picked up the tube of lubricant. Groaning slightly with the effort it had taken to hold off orgasm, Draco squeezed the lube onto his hand and used his hand to smear it onto his cock, thinking of the most unsexy things he could while his fingers were in contact with his sensitive penis (one of those things was Pansy Parkinson naked: it made him shudder in fear). The Slytherin leant down to kiss the other boy's tailbone before straightening up and guiding his cock towards Ron's still tight entrance. He pushed forwards, pushing the tip in and moaning under his breath. He slammed the rest of it in impatiently, not caring if he hurt the redhead who was shaking below him, then went very still. Ron was tight around him, tight and warm. The sensation sent shivers along his body and he was having difficulty preventing himself from coming on the spot. He was already wet with pre-come. Draco didn't want this to be over yet. He reached around and stroked lustful fingers along Ron's penis, his fast breathing causing pains in his chest.

Legs shaking as Malfoy withdrew his fingers, Ron sighed in slight relief. It was probably wishful thinking...but maybe it was over. He almost laughed wryly at himself, of course it isn't you stupid idiot. There was a short pause, he could heard the other boy moving but beyond that he couldn't tell what was going on, nor did he think he wanted to know. He in took breath sharply as something warm was again pressed against his entrance. His eyes widened realising that it wasn't Draco's fingers this time, it was thicker. He was suddenly struck with terror and tried to yell for Malfoy to stop but no sound came out. His heart rate increased tenfold as he was forced open again. He squirmed frantically but not much came of it as Draco slammed into him without warning and mercilessly. The redhead's scream echoed off the dungeon walls, tears welled up in his eyes from sheer shock and the acute pain of being stretched and torn which was thankfully softened by the lubricant. He whimpered, looking and feeling like a broken man, voice and body both shaking weakly underneath the Slytherin. Why did his first time have to be like this?

"D-Don't...nnn...D-D-Draco..."

As soon as the name had left his lips he froze, not believing himself. Oh please...there had to be a way to take it back! He accidentally shifted causing himself to wince.

Some part of the Slytherin's mind heard the redhead speak his name, but it was about all he made out. It was impossible to understand what was being said through the pounding of blood in his ears, through the heat racing about his body and the driving instinct to thrust that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Draco panted, drips of perspiration from his face landing on the other boy's lower back. He curled his fingers around the Gryffindor's cock; enjoying the heated sensation it gave him to know that at this moment, Ron was his. All his. His other hand tangled itself back into the abundant ginger hair, gripping but not pulling. His own body shaking now, the blond started to move the one hand firmly up and down Ron's length. Clamping down on his instincts with pure force of will, the Slytherin kept himself from moving inside the boy as he continued to molest his penis in this way. After all, what fun would it be if he couldn't make Ron come? Draco shut his eyes, a moan escaping his lips as that thought crossed his mind. Snapping them open, he gave in and started to move slowly.

"N...AH!"

This was too much...all the sensations were too much...What hurt was getting mixed up with what felt good. He wanted to get away from the jumbled feelings, but it was futile, his struggling was useless. Being pressed into, against a (what was probably Professor Snape's) desk. The red-head was mortified that his shaft was twitching and responding positively to this attention, this abuse...that was right...surely this was sexual harassment!...That thought left him as Draco's fingers slid, cool, and smooth on the heated flesh between his legs. Ron bit his bottom lip until it pinched, trying to keep himself quiet, he didn't want that bastard to have the satisfaction of hearing his distress as well.

Draco smirked as he felt Ron responding to his molestations, grey eyes gleaming. He pressed forwards gradually, moaning as he felt his shaft penetrate deeper inside his victim, warm walls of flesh closing around it. The Slytherin was moving slowly, pulling out and then pressing back in using long strokes. His left hand gripped tighter into the redhead's hair, knuckles turning white with the force of his hold. The cool fingers of his other hand continued to fondle the Keepers cock, roaming up to the tip and then back down to the base, timing the journey in with his thrusts. Draco unwound his fingers from Ron's hair, sliding them around to caress his throat and slide their way up to play with the corner of the boy's mouth. He pressed forward, contorting himself to lick the salty skin of the freckled back before him. The blond eased himself in further, his hand rubbing against the redhead's hardening cock. He ran a single finger teasingly down it, then murmured,

"From the feel of this, I'd say you're enjoying yourself. Maybe I was right about the masochist part, hmm?"

His voice was rougher than before, no longer smooth, but it was still that familiar drawl. Draco slid his left hand back down to rest on Ron's collarbone.

The Weasley whimpered as the white fingers clutched his hair brutally, it pulled, sharp tingling pains running through his scalp. That's what Ron would have told you anyway, he wouldn't have added in the bit about whimpering because Malfoy's full six inches were sliding in and out of his backside awkwardly slow...shudderingly slow. The pain in his head ceased, a snake-reminiscent tongue slid over his shoulder blades tantalisingly, the fingers that had been in his hair were at his lips now, the others around his member, caressing him. Ron lost himself for a moment his blue eyes slipped shut his voice slipping out just as gently.

"Ohhhnnn..."

That sleazy voice molested his ears again with profane declarations. Freckles scrunched up in flustered distaste.

"Eat pixies you basta-Ahh!...bastard! I'm not a maso-nnn! –chist..."

The attempted statement interspersed with moans sent shivers up Draco's spine, and he pulled out a little only to thrust back in. He chuckled slightly as his hand played with Ron's cock.

"No, of course you're not a masochist."

The blond drawled sarcastically, before pushing in again and penetrating quite a lot deeper than before. He groaned, his voice dragging itself out of his throat. The Slytherin threw his head back in pleasure, panting as he thrusted in and out of the prone boy on the desk. He moved his hands to grip onto Ron's hips, pulling them towards him as he pushed inside, his breath coming in sharp gasps, sweat dripping into his eyes. He moaned again, pressing harder, and ran his fingers over the redhead's body. He leant forward, biting Ron's pale skin, fingers fondling his legs, his neck, his stomach, anywhere he could reach. He snuck his hand back around to hold onto the Weasley's cock, panting, and pressed himself in again. Draco could feel himself losing his mind bit by bit as it was eaten away by heat and lust. He thrusted in, resting there for a moment.

"Oh fuck."

He panted out, and bit into Ron's flesh as he withdrew slowly in order to force his way in once more.

Ron was beyond irate as soon as Draco's sarcastic drawl left his throat.

"You-Aahh!...AAAH!"

The Gryffindor screamed, cut off by the thrusting getting vicious and deeper. His cheek was now against the desk, he could no longer support his weight on his forearms and his legs were shaking from the strain. Ron could hardly stand to think about the blond's hands on him forcing him to move backwards into him. At least it prevented his hips from pushing into the Malfoy's hand like they involuntarily wanted to. Draco slid in even deeper, hitting places inside him he had never realised were there.

"Draco-Ahh!...I can't...I can't do this...you can't..."

His pleas turned to pants and whimpers.

The blond moaned through his teeth as he sucked onto the skin he was keeping hostage in his mouth, Ron's whimpers filling his ears and causing his body to twang with tension. He pushed his hips forwards, grinding against the body he was penetrating. Draco panted, releasing flesh from his lips and sucking in air as he moved his free hand around to stroke Ron's reddened cheek. Vaguely, the Slytherin realised that the redhead's face was going to get bruised as it was pressed against the desk. He removed the one hand from Ron's cheek, and reached across the desk for his wand. He used it to summon the nearest piece of clothing (Draco's shirt). With a growl, the blond yanked the boy's head up using his hair, stuffed the shirt under him and dropped his face back onto it. Then he nibbled the back of his neck and shoved in again, groaning. He settled into a rhythm, pressing in deeply and then withdrawing. Slim fingers roamed the heated body, toying with his chest and molesting his thighs, eventually finding their way back between the other boy's legs. Draco moaned as he pressed in, his hands stroking across Ron's erection. A breathy voice emanated from the Malfoy's lips.

"Mmmmn, fuck, fuck you feel good!"

Ron Weasley groaned at the rough grinding and teeth against his neck. He yelped as he was yanked up randomly by his hair again...did Draco have a hair pulling fetish or something?...It was short this time and his face dropped back down onto...something softer than the desk, Malfoy's shirt. He breathed in hissing deeply body unsure how to react to the thrusting and nibbling at the same time, the foreign yet familiar smell of Slytherin, expensive cologne, and a smell which was unique only to the boy on top of him entered his nostrils. He sniffed backwards trying to get it out of his nose, but his face was pressed into the material. What...raping his body and mind wasn't enough for Draco?! He had to molest his NOSE too!? It smelt like guy...only clean...and snooty...and way too expensive for his tastes. Another moan floated from his mouth as the slimy snake ran his hands over his thighs. It tingled and made the already quivering muscles there shudder under his fingertips. Words again...not even words...blasphemy! Ron's face nearly rivalled his hair. He wanted to cry, but refused. Girls would surely never be interested in him after this; this was a new type of lifelong hex!

"NO!...ah!...I gyaa haah!I don't! You're just...you're just stupid!...stupid..."

He whimpered and shook, ashamed of himself, he was enjoying it; he could deny it to everyone but himself. Draco's cool hands were like fire on his skin, his voice sultry and possessive, and his body was rather warming up to the idea being done...rather than doing some girl. Oh god! He was a masochist...A creepy freak! The urge to cry returned...Draco was turning him gay! He couldn't be gay! Fred and George would eat him alive! He'd never be able to leave his room again! He'd die from humiliation! Never the less, Ron continued crying out and writhing beneath the possessive blonde...for there really was no way out of this...

"You're only insulting my intelligence because there's nothing else you can do."

Draco pointed out, his sentence interspersed with heavy breathing. The other boy was writhing about on the desk, which really only added to the fun of it all. He grinned, and licked his way up Ron's back painfully slowly, enjoying the other boy's discomfort. He rubbed his fingers around the redhead's dick, massaging gently. His tongue reached the nape of Ron's neck, and he bit into it abruptly. The Slytherin thrust in hard and sped up the rhythm, his hands working in time. He moaned into the others warm neck, letting go of the skin and inhaling the scent that emanated from the boy's body; cheap soap mixed with old clothes and sweat. He breathed it in, letting it mess with his senses the way it always had. The blond slammed into the heated body below him, aiming for the sweet spot he knew was there somewhere. He stroked one hand up, playing over warm flesh, and settled to caress his ear and neck, the other still holding his cock.

Shuddering heat pooled in Draco's stomach, moving down to his groin in splashes of pleasure. He was so close now, and it was painful how much he wanted to come. His body was hyper sensitive; he could feel the cool dungeon air on his back, hear Ron's breathing as if it was his own. Tingles covered his body. He closed his eyes: Draco was stubborn at best and he refused point blank to come until Ron had. Grey eyes snapped open: He was going to get his way.

To say that Ron was in "discomfort" was probably the biggest understatement in the history of Hogwarts. How many other unsuspecting students had been ravished on the desks in the dungeons? The Weasley had never really gone beyond his first kiss and masturbating, Draco's fingers were currently where no-one's other than his own had been and the redhead was slowly becoming putty in his pale hands. His length twitched involuntarily in pleasure at the Slytherin's touches as he winced in pain at having been bitten again. He wanted to counter that snarky comment so badly, but he couldn't get the words out, because it was true… And he was currently being slammed into by the blond who was getting rougher by the second. The freckled boy didn't know Draco was aiming for anything, he didn't even know at the time there was anything to aim for, but he hit it… Ron screamed… Alarmed and seeing stars at the same time.

"AAH! NO! Malf-AH-ah-hah! Stop! Don't!"

He was nearly at the point where he wouldn't be able to protest anymore. Tension was building up in his groin, he associated it with being close to ejaculation, but this felt so much more intense he didn't know if he could take it. He didn't want to, he didn't want to give this bastard the satisfaction; however he hadn't had enough practice in this particular area to be able to control himself.

A smirk found its way onto Draco's face when he heard Ron cry out. Tongue flicking across his lips, he slammed himself in again, aiming for the same spot. Gritting his teeth, he withdrew slowly until his length was nearly all the way out, then thrust back inside the Gryffindor's hot body. Fingers stroked the back of the red head's neck, playing with the hair, the movements of that hand gentle in contrast with the repeated thrusts he was executing with his hips and cock. Draco was careful not to be too rough there though, keeping the strokes long. He could feel the keeper's penis quivering and twitching in his hand, and the blond knew from the heat pooling in his own cock that he wouldn't last much longer. He slammed in again, hitting Ron's newly found sweet spot, his hand moving in time and his mouth loosing itself on the other boy's skin. Pulling out, moaning as he did so, the seeker stroked fingers over the wet tip of the other's cock. With a groan, his fingers gripping the other's hair, he thrust in deep, feeling flesh close around him…

The Gryffindor could no longer speak coherently or control his own actions. All he could do was brace his legs so he didn't topple over at the vicious assault, and scream; there was lots of screaming involved…his entire body was shaking, hair flying forwards a little with each thrust. He was so far gone he just was barely aware of the tingling sensation at the base of his neck. The redhead's slim freckled hips rocked and bucked of their own accord, forwards and backwards, squirming in pain and alien ecstasy. He wasn't aware of just how loud his cries were, nor did he have the coherency to care, this became obvious as he screamed near bloody murder, coming violently over Draco's fingers, the edge of the desk, and the tops of his own legs. Ron panted and whimpered weakly, all his strength left him, his knees buckled, the desk supporting most of his weight.

The blond felt Ron start bucking under him, the boy's voice echoing back to him from the dungeon walls. He pushed in deeper, forcing a rhythm into the wild movements of the keeper's body, panting and moaning out roughly. He felt the redhead come abruptly, shooting seed across the desk. Without meaning to, Draco tightened his fingers onto his cock slightly as the other boy came. Groaning, he shoved in again and climaxed inside Ron, calling out in euphoric bliss, mouth wide and eyes shocked open. He pulled out slowly, unwilling to leave the Gryffindor's body. His fingers lingered on the redhead's length, fondling it gently. He had felt Ron collapse, and now he removed his fingers to simply hold onto the other boy. His own body shuddering, he drew away. Draco located his wand, and muttered a cleaning spell under his breath, pale face flushed. Having removed the layer of sweat and come from his body, the Slytherin pulled his boxers up, and yanked his trousers back into place. His body was hot from sex so he wasn't worried about his shirt yet. The blond stretched, cat like, rolling a shoulder. He padded over to the desk that Ron was still attached to. The he paused, walked back to the comfy chair, and dragged his bag out from behind it. He pulled his cloak from the bag, and draped it over the exhausted Gryffindor's body. He removed the sticking charm from Ron's hands, and perched on the edge of the desk, a happy grin on his face. Quiet filled the space.


	4. In which Draco puts Ron to bed

_The blond felt Ron start bucking under him, the boy's voice echoing back to him from the dungeon walls. He pushed in deeper, forcing a rhythm into the wild movements of the keeper's body, panting and moaning out roughly. He felt the redhead come abruptly, shooting seed across the desk. Without meaning to, Draco tightened his fingers onto his cock slightly as the other boy came. Groaning, he shoved in again and climaxed inside Ron, calling out in euphoric bliss, mouth wide and eyes shocked open. He pulled out slowly, unwilling to leave the Gryffindor's body. His fingers lingered on the redhead's length, fondling it gently. He had felt Ron collapse, and now he removed his fingers to simply hold onto the other boy. His own body shuddering, he drew away. Draco located his wand, and muttered a cleaning spell under his breath, pale face flushed. Having removed the layer of sweat and come from his body, the Slytherin pulled his boxers up, and yanked his trousers back into place. His body was hot from sex so he wasn't worried about his shirt yet. The blond stretched, cat like, rolling a shoulder. He padded over to the desk that Ron was still attached to. The he paused, walked back to the comfy chair, and dragged his bag out from behind it. He pulled his cloak from the bag, and draped it over the exhausted Gryffindor's body. He removed the sticking charm from Ron's hands, and perched on the edge of the desk, a happy grin on his face. Quiet filled the space._

Ron was oblivious to everything Draco was doing, panting, now abandoned on the desk in a state of shock. A special form of shock written clearly across his features that could only be described as;

'I just got fucked by Draco Malfoy on Professor Snape's desk'

Before he had fully recovered…if he ever could recover…he found himself sliding across the desk, he couldn't hold on…there was nothing to grab onto, and he had no strength left! And his legs…they point blank refused to take any more bull crap and buckled the instant he put weight on them. This sent a mess of red hair and boy toppling with a painful thud onto the cold stone floor in a heap. He yelped as he hit. As if to add insult to injury, Draco's shirt had landed on his head. Tears welled up in Ron's eyes from humiliation, his body throbbed and ached, and he apparently couldn't stand, much less walk…he wondered how long he could keep that from Malfoy…

Draco watched the other boy topple to the floor in shock, taking both his shirt and cloak with him. It was pretty much the reaction he had expected, but he couldn't stifle a little snort; it looked quite comical. The fact that Ron was now unable to walk was definitely…interesting. It opened some possibilities. The Slytherin eased off the desk, and yanked his shirt from Ron's head. He pulled it on, then stood surveying the sprawled mess of Gryffindor. A sharp pang split Draco's chest when he realised how much he had hurt the other guy, but he stifled it: Malfoys could hardly be seen to CARE; they got what they wanted by doing whatever it took, guilt didn't come into it. He smirked although his heart wasn't in it. He folded his arms, the fingers of one hand tapping against the forearm of the other. After a moment he crouched down, on eye-level with Ron. He looked into his face, eyes contemplative.

"What am I going to do with you now?"

Draco muttered under his breath, more to himself than to the shell shocked redhead. He bit the edge of his cheek as an idea formed in his mind.

Blue eyes blinked suddenly able to see again, he looked down and away from Malfoy, a small blush stained his freckled cheeks as he noticed he dark fabric of Draco's cloak beneath his fingers. Gratefully, he pulled it around himself, seeing Draco's knees bend in his line of sight, his gaze shot up. Ron's freckled expression was filled with slightly parted lips and two wide, teary, frightened, and extremely confused deep blue eyes.

Draco blinked grey eyes, insides doing bizarre things at the sight of Ron wrapped up in HIS cloak, his expression so vulnerable that it made the blond ache. He bit his lip, then leant forward suddenly and kissed the Gryffindor gently on the mouth, pulling back quickly, almost afraid. He stood up smoothly, partly to hide his own confusion; that kiss had been tender, and Draco wasn't tender. With a few flicks of his wand, Ron's clothes had folded themselves neatly into his bag, which reappeared from one of the cupboards. After a moment's consideration, he stashed Ron's smaller bag inside his, and put a levitating spell on it. Then he turned back to the confused redhead. The Slytherin bent down and picked the slightly taller boy up, holding him in his arms, wrapped in his cloak. Draco looked weedy, but he had always been stronger than he looked, and Quidditch playing had definitely filled out his muscles. Bags following him through the air, the blond headed for the door, Ron in his arms.

The redhead stared at the blond, his smooth, porcelain-like, perfect face, just inches from his own. The sweet kiss caught him off guard; he was fully expecting to be shoved over and mocked. His gaze followed the seeker as he stood, casting incantations. It may have just been him, but that gentle kiss had felt real, like a true heartfelt apology…Ron was surprised to find himself forgiving him internally. The keeper shied away from Draco as he leant down and was even more surprised, though not really processing anything properly, to be lifted into the air. Surely this couldn't be right, Malfoy was a weedy, weak, and wimpy little pansy wasn't he? There was no way he should have been able to lift his own large, lanky, and muscle filled weight! Despite his inner turmoil Ron said nothing and struggled very little, he was stunned, confused, and could barely move. The taller boy hadn't noticed his own hands, but they were currently gripping into the fabric of the Slytherin's shirt, fingers lost among the folds.

Draco shifted a little, managing to extract his wand for a moment to unlock and open the door before putting it away to carry the Gryffindor off. A little smile played around the blonde's lips, his eyes glinting slightly. He walked confidently through stone passageways, most definitely NOT heading towards Gryffindor tower. Draco knew the dungeons well so it was easy to avoid getting caught by anyone. The seeker found that he quite enjoyed the weight of the other boy in his arms, and if he tilted his head just a little and inhaled he could smell Ron's scent, and it made him shiver, but in a GOOD way. All too soon, Draco had said the password and stepped into the empty, Slytherin common room. He grinned; Ron was most definitely in his territory now.

The freckled boy in the blonde's arms was aware of movement but not of particular directions. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, and Draco's arms were wonderfully comfortable. This was so like himself, he thought wryly. When he was younger, Fred and George teased him mercilessly; he always ended up crying, usually wrapped up in their arms. It was just so typical to go to the one who had done the damage for comfort. The keeper's body had gone rather lax; his grip loosened on Draco's shirt, freckled cheek leant against the shorter boy's shoulder. His breathing shallowed and his eyelids grew heavy. Ron vaguely noted that they were moving closer to something that looked quite a bit like the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, before his eyes slipped shut and he nodded off.

"Mmmm…"

He sighed out gently, his body and mind had decided to shut down, they had just about had enough stress for one day, and so Ronald Weasley remained blissfully unaware of the predicament that he would certainly be thrust into when he awoke the next morning, undoubtedly involving a certain Slytherin.

Draco felt Ron relax in his arms, and glanced down, the boy had fallen asleep. He looked different asleep, very peaceful. He was leant against the blond, his hands still loosely holding his shirt. It was ridiculously cute. The Slytherin smiled happily, and tightened his arms a little. He headed into the large bathroom used by the Slytherin boys, which was as empty as the common room. It was huge, with rows of shower cubicles and several bathing spaces, which were effectively less grand versions of the pool in the prefects' bathroom. He set the Gryffindor down next to one of the baths, and set about cleaning him up. Draco worked quietly, careful not to disturb Ron as he cleaned his body. He also took the chance to ogle the other boy a bit, and wondered exactly how many freckles he had. Having dried Ron and healed some of the more painful looking injuries (Draco had to keep telling himself that he didn't feel guilty), he picked the red head up and took him to his dorm. All the other boys were fast asleep, and Draco yawned, exhausted. He put the naked Gryffindor in his bed, then (a smirk on his face) hid Ron's bag containing his clothes and wand. The blond stripped off to his underwear, and snuggled under the covers with Ron. He fell asleep in moments.


	5. In which Ron is completely surrounded

_Draco felt Ron relax in his arms, and glanced down, the boy had fallen asleep. He looked different asleep, very peaceful. He was leant against the blond, his hands still loosely holding his shirt. It was ridiculously cute. The Slytherin smiled happily, and tightened his arms a little. He headed into the large bathroom used by the Slytherin boys, which was as empty as the common room. It was huge, with rows of shower cubicles and several bathing spaces, which were effectively less grand versions of the pool in the prefects' bathroom. He set the Gryffindor down next to one of the baths, and set about cleaning him up. Draco worked quietly, careful not to disturb Ron as he cleaned his body. He also took the chance to ogle the other boy a bit, and wondered exactly how many freckles he had. Having dried Ron and healed some of the more painful looking injuries (Draco had to keep telling himself that he didn't feel guilty), he picked the red head up and took him to his dorm. All the other boys were fast asleep, and Draco yawned, exhausted. He put the naked Gryffindor in his bed, then (a smirk on his face) hid Ron's bag containing his clothes and wand. The blond stripped off to his underwear, and snuggled under the covers with Ron. He fell asleep in moments._

Voices…Ron moaned in his sleep, there was something heavy on his chest.

"Who's that? He's not a Slytherin…"

"No way! It can't be! That's Weasley!"

"Which one? Weasleys all look the same don't they?"

The boys broke into constrained cackles. The said Weasley's eyes blinked open into the dim light filtering through the green curtains…green curtains?

"Looks like he's waking up"

Blue eyes widened in terror as the faces of Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott peered down at him from directions. Embarrassingly, he let out a Ron-like squeak and attempted to sit up, soon reminded of the weight on his chest. The keeper looked down slowly, terrified of what he might find there…

"MALFOY!?!"

He shrieked wriggling, why was he so damn heavy? He wasn't even that big! The redhead felt like he might pass out…he was IN BED with DRACO MALFOY. The other Slytherin boys continued to nearly wet themselves laughing at the Weasley's flailing.

Draco had been quite peacefully sleeping, sprawled as he was over Ron's chest. And then it suddenly turned from being calm and warm, to wriggling around like a mad thing. Grey eyes snapped open, filled to the brim with early morning grouchiness.

"Stop wriggling."

He growled, trying to reclaim the comfort of before, pushing the flailing Gryffindor down to attempt to curl up on him and go back to sleep. Nott rolled his eyes, and Zabini snorted; after all, this was free entertainment and you didn't get Gryffindors in the Slytherin dorms everyday.

"I have to say," drawled Zabini, "I never thought Draco would bring a WEASLEY back here."

Dark eyes looked the said Weasley up and down.

"Jealous?"

Teased the skinny looking Nott. Zabini hissed at him. Crabbe and Goyle continued to laugh at the panicky expressions crossing the Weasley's face. Draco cracked open an eyelid, and glared at the other Slytherins, particularly Blaise Zabini. The blond's expression appeared to simply say 'MINE'. The seeker wrapped an arm around the back of Ron's neck, fingers in his hair.

Ron stared at the blond in shock. How could he be so calm? Didn't he understand how serious this situation was?

"NO!"

He flailed refusing to hold still.

"Get off of me M-Malfoy! You expect me to just be calm about this!? Especially after what you did last n-…last…"

The distressed individual had caught sight of the other Slytherins again, who were either laughing stupidly or smirking knowingly. This was too much for him…He heaved just about managing to roll Draco off of himself. The motion felt peculiar, like skin moving against skin. Was Draco not wearing anything? He looked horrified. More importantly, was he? Ron peeked underneath the covers, shrieked, and slammed them back over himself, face instantly bright red. He rounded on the boy laid beside him.

"YOU! What have you done with them!?"

Nott guffawed, Zabini raised his eyebrows, and Crabbe and Goyle joined in the snickering once they had worked out what was funny. Draco looked at Ron calmly from where he was now lying next to the Gryffindor.

"What have I done with what?"

He asked innocently, although his eye sparkled mischievously. His fingers started playing with the back of Ron's neck, stroking across the flesh gently, and he slid closer to the blushing redhead. Nott was still laughing, tears running down his face and bent double in mirth. Draco smirked a little, grey eyes on Ron's face.

The Weasley shook his head trying to rid himself of the tingles Draco's fingertips were causing to run down his spine. The red on his face had not let up in the slightest.

"M-My clothes…give them back"

He tried to growl it out vengefully, but apparently embarrassed and meek was the best he could muster. Blaise made a noise as if to imply he'd only just figured out what Ron was trying to get back.

"So what are you wearing then?"

The swarthy boy grinned beginning to lift the corner of Draco's blanket. Weasley slammed his arm down on top of it in an attempt to prevent that from happening, his voice shook as he growled at the Slytherin.

"Piss…Off…"

Blaise backed off a little still grinning.

"Socks."

He announced. Nott cracked up again, and Crabbe and Goyle were still from the last joke they'd understood. Draco had turned to glare at the dark Slytherin, a snarl escaping his lips. Blaise pretended not to have noticed. The blond bared his teeth a little, then turned back to Ron, expression changing to one of mischief. His fingers continued to play on the boy's neck.

"Why should I do that?"

Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Blaise grinned; he knew Draco pretty well, and was ready to bet that this morning was going to be very entertaining. Goyle, having finally worked it out, turned to Crabbe and snickered.

"Weasley's naked."

Both of them laughed.

The keeper had since retreated under the blankets completely, little more than a mortified bump beneath the sheets, his red hair protruding from the mouth of them. That all changed when Draco Malfoy opened his huge snide mouth, that low sarcastic drawl slithering over him. This was all, his, fault! Ron snapped, livid in less than a second. Very suddenly he found himself on top of Malfoy, snarling full out into his ashen face, and wincing, even through his currently riled disposition. His entire body was sore, and complaining and protesting the abrupt and energetic movements. The angered boy's muscles promptly began to shake from the strain of just supporting himself. The ferocious growl, the red head had started out with, diminished into a worried whimper, as he realised his body had still not recovered. He couldn't pummel Malfoy into bloody pulp, like he so wished to…He was in Malfoy's Quidditch pitch now…

"Because I-…What do you want?..."

He muttered out dejectedly.

The blond seeker raised his eyebrows when Ron jumped on him, noticing how the boy's arms shook. Nott snorted loudly at the Gryffindor's question, whereas Blaise seemed preoccupied with looking at the Weasley's freckled back. Draco noticed where Blaise's eyes were, and promptly pushed Ron's arms out so that the keeper fell on top of him. The blond's own arms wrapped themselves around the other boy, managing to yank the sheets up in the process.

"Hmmm…What do I want?"

Draco mused. He only said it to tease Ron, the glint in his eyes clearly showing that he already knew exactly what he wanted. Crabbe and Goyle were still cackling, laughter interspersed with the words 'Weasley', 'naked', and 'socks'. For all appearances they were entirely in a world of their own. Nott was also laughing, although he was laughing more at Blaise, whose expression was a little disappointed, since Draco had re-covered Weasley's skin. Draco smirked evilly.

Ron Weasley yelped as his chest collided with a paler one, his legs had also given out, leaving him ungracefully splayed atop the Malfoy. To make matters worse he was also now held in place. No matter how he squirmed he just couldn't wriggle free. The painfully obvious sensation of his bare crotch against Draco's expensive underwear was unnerving to say the very least, he could feel everything…Ron was oblivious to Blaise's perving, but was however a little more than disconcerted by all the dangerous eyes on him. How many of these guys had death eaters for parents he wondered, freaking himself out even more. Draco's smooth, dangerous, completely, entirely, NOT sexy voice invaded his bright red ears again, causing them to go even redder still. He shivered vulnerably, pleading to all that could hear him in a slight, self brought on, panic.

"Just…Just tell me! Stop looking at me! I'm not-…Let go! Stop it! Get out!"

The red head sought refuge in Malfoy's pillow, only to find that it smelled like him…and it sent his mind burning.

Nott started laughing again, his face hurting from smiling. Crabbe and Goyle only vaguely noticed Ron's yelling. Blaise grinned;

"This is our dorm. Shouldn't you be the one leaving Weasley?"

The dark boy's voice sounded the tiniest bit sulky. Draco grinned, petting the back of the red head's neck. He turned to the side, and flicked his tongue along the edge of Ron's crimson ear.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I want then."

The blond said, his voice almost a sigh, although, his eyes still twinkled.

"Kiss me, properly, then you can have your clothes. Maybe your wand. Maybe."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up, and Nott stopped laughing to watch. Crabbe and Goyle turned to the scene, realising that something was happening.

Weasley said nothing, realising that Zabini was right. He was in their dorm. He silently mused how far he'd get wearing Draco's duvet. The red-faced red head tensed as the blond played with his neck, untrusting, this melted into a helpless shuddering gasp as the same tongue from last night ran over his tingling and sensitive ear. It instantly brought up so many memories from the previous evening. Ron's eyes snapped open at the unspeakably terrible things spilling out of Draco's mouth.

"W-What!?"

He yipped, tensing up even more, it was stupid, there were other guys in the room, not that he was actually considering complying to that request anyway, his mind kept pulling up flashes from the night before, this was ridiculous, if only Draco was as simple to dispense of as a boggart, his face was going redder by the second. All the Slytherins were besides themselves with this new gleeful form of entertainment. Blaise especially was replaying that sexy little gasp over inside his mind; it sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"You heard"

Draco drawled, grinning and holding onto the tense Gryffindor.

"Unless of course, you don't mind walking through our common room naked, finding your way out of the dungeons, and probably missing breakfast, because I can't imagine that you'd walk into the Great Hall naked."

Draco smirked, fingers playing on Ron's skin. Blaise was preoccupied imagining a naked Ron entering the Breakfast Hall. He grinned.

"Breakfast is pretty soon Weasley"

The dark boy pointed out, inspecting his nails as if he didn't care. Nott was watching interestedly. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled a bit, not quite getting what all the tension was about. Draco flicked his tongue over the blushing keeper's ear again.

"Well?"

He asked, grey eyes glinting.

Ron shuddered at the warm and wet sensation of Draco's tongue again; the wetness remained after the contact ended leaving the air feeling sharply cold on the heated skin.

"Wh- Nnnah don't!...but that's…I"

The Gryffindor looked around for some sort of help, he was outnumbered. All he found were five expectant Slytherins. He didn't want to miss breakfast, he didn't want to walk around the castle naked, and he most certainly did not want to kiss Draco Malfoy…what the hell did 'properly' mean anyway?

"Fi-Fine!"

He shouted into the pillow, deciding the odds were against him, nothing could be worse than last night, and that getting it over with was probably his best option. The blushing freckled boy pulled back glaring at the boy beneath him, before pressing his tightly closed lips against Draco's for about a second. He then retreated back to the safety of the pillow.

Unfortunately for Ron, Draco had no intention of allowing him to escape into the pillow. He pushed the redhead up so that they were face to face, the blond grinning a predator's grin. Crabbe and Goyle were mostly quiet now. Nott was watching with a curious air.

"That hardly counted as a kiss."

Blaise muttered. Draco looked into the Gryffindor's blue eyes, still smirking.

"Try again."

He said lightly, his tone almost patronising. If 'patronising', had huge undertones of threat and sleaze.

Ron was surprised to find himself, not buried into the safety of the pillow, but suspended above a dangerously grinning predator by his upper arms. Azure eyes stared into stormy grey, frightened by everything, emotions and promise, visible in them. Blaise gave him an excuse to look away, and glare at his schoolmate.

"That was a kiss! And yo-…why are you watching!?"

Malfoy managed to recapture his attention while Blaise was attempting and failing to hide his laughter. That smooth sleazy voice bringing the rosy tint back to his freckled cheeks. Closing his eyes he placed both of his balled up fists on top of Draco's chest.

"I can't…"

He mumbled in a shy voice.

"That's all I know how to do…"

The second half of his sentence was whispered so that hopefully only his blackmailer would hear.

Draco grinned slowly, evil joy spreading across his features. Blaise had stopped laughing in an attempt to hear what the Gryffindor was saying, but had failed miserably. For once Ron was in luck; none of the other Slytherins had heard what he said, although they kept watching. The blond wrapped an arm around the red head, pulling him down so they were face to face again. Fingers playing across Ron's neck, the seeker leant up, his mouth near the boy's ear.

"You'll just have to kiss back then."

He whispered. Draco moved before Ron had time to protest, gently placing his lips against the other boy's. He kissed slowly, flicking his tongue around the inside of Ron's lips, then pushing it into his mouth, forcing his lips to part.

The red head breathed in sharply, suddenly finding his face unavoidably close to Malfoy's. Then lips were on his own bruised and red ones. Ron closed his eyes and tried to mimic the motions of Draco's lips clumsily. He couldn't believe he'd actually accepted a kissing lesson from Malfoy. The presence of the blond's tongue made him gasp quietly. Obediently he parted his lips. Blaise most certainly knew that he was a pervert, and was completely unabashed. He gulped watching the innocent ginger klutz attempt to clumsily kiss back in order to obtain something as petty as his own tatty clothing. For a reason that was unclear to Blaise at that moment, that clumsy, bumbling, quick tempered git, was somehow sexy beyond reason. Theo glanced at Zabini, ogling the pair, he was practically drooling. The lanky 5th year rolled his eyes and continued to watch curiously. So, this was what Draco had on the brain? He had always been the oddest Malfoy.

Draco felt himself heat up a little when Ron tried to kiss back. Sure, the guy was awkward, but that didn't matter. The blond played his fingers over the back of the red head's neck again; having worked out that it was a sensitive area. He explored the other's mouth with his tongue, teasing him, his lips moving carefully. Blaise's eyes looked as though they might pop out of his head, and his mouth was a little open. He swallowed.

"Getting into it aren't they?"

Nott commented snidely, nudging the other boy in the ribs. Crabbe and Goyle had vanished, probably deciding that getting first pick of food at breakfast was more important than watching a Slytherin kiss a Gryffindor. Draco grinned a little, and pressed his hips up into Ron's, purposefully messing with him. He slid his tongue around the inside of the keeper's mouth one last time before breaking off gently. He drew in air through his nose.

"Well…you can definitely have your clothes Weasley."

He drawled.

The keeper shivered again as his neck was played with, cool pale fingers sliding through his messy hair. His eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, confusion, and concentration as the seekers warm, wet, tongue tasted the inside of his mouth. Was this what people were doing when they kissed passionately in films? Ron yelped in surprise as hips pressed up into his still bare ones.

"Mmph uumm!"

It was meant to come out as 'Stop it!'. Malfoy finally pulled away slowly, Ron's mouth gently agape, a small string of saliva clung to both boys' lips momentarily before breaking off. The lanky boy realised he was panting, opened his eyes, closed his mouth, and his ears once again were set alight. Deciding not to push his luck, he flexed his fingers in anticipation, fully planning on punching the living daylights out of Malfoy later.

"Th-thank you…"

The sadistic blond raised an eyebrow, entertained by the redhead's slight incoherency. Blaise chucked, whereas Nott just grinned. The slim seeker extracted himself from beneath the Gryffindor, and got out of bed, not caring that he was only wearing his underwear. Blaise's eyes flicked over Draco's body for a moment, before returning to the naked redhead.

"Always got to make a show of it, haven't you?"

Nott said, his voice lightly entertained.

"Just because you're jealous of my body Theo. Surely you wouldn't always comment on it otherwise?"

Draco's voice was a low drawl. He extracted Ron's bag from it's hiding place, and threw it to land in his lap.

"Your clothes are in there. So is your wand. However," he said with a grin, "You might want these. I lost yours."

The blond threw a pair of silky green boxers to the redhead, his grin spreading.

"And I would like them back…"

Blaise hid a smile. This was turning out to be a very interesting morning.

Relief washed over Ron as Draco vacated the bed. He took the opportunity to sit up, letting the blanket fall around his waist. It was normal for him to go shirtless around other guys, he was on the Quidditch team and had a ridiculous amount of brothers… it happened. The keeper also caught himself looking at Draco's body; it was difficult not to admit that it was nice. He stared at the blankets instead until his bag appeared there, along with a pair of boxers. He stared at him, lifting them up by the hem curiously.

"You lost my-…but these are all smooth"

He grumbled and wrinkled his nose in distaste as he slid them on beneath the covers, and vacated the bed at once. His muscles complained instantly, knees wobbling precariously as he pulled on his trousers. Zabini was very unsubtly giving him the once over, and approving, he licked his lips absentmindedly, watching Ron's slim legs disappear inside the annoying material.

Draco had yanked his trousers on when he noticed Blaise eyeing up the Gryffindor. Catching his eye, the blond grinned, all his teeth showing, and kicked the other boy on the shin. Blaise yelped, and swore under his breath, but decided not to push it. He knew what Draco could be like. Nott yawned; it looked as if the interesting bit was over.

"Come on," he said, poking Zabini, "Let's get some food."

They left, Blaise looking over his shoulder at the topless redhead. Draco leant against the wall, mysteriously fully dressed and with his wand in his pocket. He watched Ron wobble as he tried to put his clothes on.

"Need a hand with that?"

He asked mockingly, eyebrows rising and falling swiftly, his lips twitching in an attempt to resist a smirk.

Ron was a mess.

"I'm fine…"

He declared, nearly toppling over about ten seconds afterwards. His muscles ached; bruises marred his freckle flecked skin. Deep maroon ones peered suggestively over the top of his shirt's collar, lighter purpling bruises on his arms, thighs, and hips. The Gryffindor shoved his wand in his pocket, and winced, damn his ass hurt like hell. That thought took a moment to process before his ears went pink again. The Weasley was unaware of the vividly visible bruises, or how tousled his hair was, and was oblivious that he looked as shaken as he felt. He turned to Draco, assuming he would be led out, well, he hoped anyway.

Draco sighed. The guy looked a mess. Without asking, he grabbed a hairbrush, forcefully sat Ron on his bed, and started dragging the brush through his shaggy mess of hair, ignoring any protests. He stepped back, looking at the redhead critically; Ron looked pale, shaken, and the love bites on his neck stood out like crazy. The blond bit his lip, then dug around and found an afghan scarf that some distant relative had given him, and he'd never worn. Roughly, he slid it around the guy's neck, managing to make it look like a part of Ron's tatty outfit, rather than a way to hide hickeys. He surveyed his work.

"I suppose that's the best I can do. You'll look better after breakfast. Come on Ron."

And the blond turned away, walking out of the dorm. As he was a bit of a bastard, he didn't check if Ron was following him. Because he wasn't a complete bastard, he kept his speed minimal.

Ron looked confused as ever as Malfoy strode towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he pressed down.

"Hey, what are you-,"

His knees wobbled, gave, and he hit mattress. His carrot top head was pulled gently to the side with each stroke of the hairbrush, he yelped as Malfoy hit a rather nasty tangle.

"Ow…"

He hissed, looking at the Slytherin disdainfully. This was just getting weird…Malfoy was brushing his hair…If Dumbledore himself had foretold that he would have his hair combed by Draco Malfoy, he would had laughed, he would have fallen to the floor clutching his sides, because the very idea was ludicrous! However, despite the lunacy of it all, Draco wasn't exactly hurting him…creeping him out, yes, but no harm done, so he let him continue, placidly sat, and allowed the scarf to be wrapped around his neck. It looked new. He stared at it puzzled and nearly missed Draco leaving the room. The keeper staggered after the seeker, lost, he didn't have a clue where he was. He'd been here before in second year, but he'd just followed Harry really, and couldn't recall any sort of directions. It hurt to walk, he hoped he didn't look weird, he hoped he was hiding his odd sort of limp okay.

"What's this for?"

The redhead questioned, mildly pulling the front bit of the scarf off his chest to indicate what he was talking about.

"That, Weasley, is to hide the rather interesting bruises on your neck."

The blond managed to sound bored as he exited the common room and walked through the stone passageways.

The Gryffindor Prefect blinked in surprise, tilting his head in all directions, trying to get a look at his own neck, but failed.

"I have bruises?"

He queried, adjusting the scarf to make sure that whatever evidence resided on himself was completely hidden.

A thought hit Draco, and he slowed considerably. When he'd asked Ron to kiss him, he'd said he "didn't know how". Which meant he'd never done it before. Which probably meant he'd never done anything else before either… Draco's mind reeled slightly. Had he just practically forced Ron into having sex with him on the guy's first time? The Slytherin pinked slightly. He was going to have to ask now, because he suddenly realised that he cared. And if it had been Ron's first time, well, part of him would be happy, and part of him would feel guilty as fuck for hurting him so much.

"Did you say you'd never kissed anyone?"

The redhead turned defensive at the question, not wanting his manly pride to be insulted any further.

"Of course I have!"

Ron retorted boldly, his statements getting softer and shier as he continued speaking.

"Twice…when I was nine…"

"Oh fuck!"

Draco exclaimed, leaning against a wall and suddenly feeling weak. He knew Ron was kinda innocent, but he'd never realised how innocent. And now...Okay, so part of him was gloating that he'd got the guys first real kiss and first shag, but the rest of him was yelling that what he'd done was not something you did to a virgin. It was just rude. The blond shuddered, using a wall for support, and took a few breaths. It only took moments to recover his true evilness. The Slytherin decided he'd have to do something to make up for how crappy Ron's first time was. Like maybe giving him a blowjob. He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up, once more completely composed.

Ron was baffled by Draco's behaviour…had he said something weird? Draco was leaning against the wall, looking as if he might be sick. He reached out a speckled hand to touch the ashen prefect on the shoulder.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?"

The Weasley had only blinked, and there stood Draco Malfoy, looking completely composed and snooty as hell.

"Why would you think otherwise?"

The Slytherin asked, walking on before Ron had time to answer. They emerged into the Great Hall soon after, and Draco turned to grin at Ron.

"Well, here we are. Breakfast."

Unable to resist embarrassing him, the blond reached up slightly and brushed his lips gently across Ron's. He pulled away, and nodded his head.

"Ron."

Then the blond walked away and sat down by Nott at his own table, yanking the toast rack towards him, as if he had not just kissed a Gryffindor in the Great Hall.

The Redhead blinked, unbelieving at what the unfathomably insane Slytherin had just done…in front of everyone!

"IT'S WEASLEY!"

He snapped, shakily making his way to sit down next to Harry, praying that nobody had seen that. Oh, but someone had…Luna Lovegood smiled airily, turning to Cho Chang, who was sat on her right, and ran fingers through the girls silky dark hair to get her attention. Cho looked at Luna in mid-sip, puzzled. The white blonde pointed to the distressed, scarf-clad boy at the Gryffindor table.

"He's been infested with…Nargles…"

She grinned happily.

Cho Chang looked at the smiling girl for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I see…"

She said, and continued drinking. Over on the Slytherin table, Nott nudged Malfoy in the ribs.

"See you've found yourself a new form of entertainment."

He said. Draco just smirked and spread marmalade on his toast, before taking a large bite out of it. His grey eyes had followed Ron across the Hall, and observed him where he sat, next to Potter and the mudblood. Potter pissed Draco off to no end, but at least he knew now that he wasn't necessarily competition. It still made him angry to see the Weasley boy sit next to him. Draco bit into his toast a littler harder than he'd meant to, eyes stormy. Zabini and Nott shared a raised eyebrow "he's-a-possessive-little-git-isn't-he?" look across the table.

Harry Potter caught orange out of the corner of his eye and turned to find his friend. The dark-haired boy was shocked; Ron usually said hello or…something.

"Ron!"

Hermione exclaimed, having noticed the boy, she flung herself at him over the top of Harry's lap. Potter raised his hands next to his head in surrender as Ron winced discreetly from his hidden injuries and hugged her back.

"Where have you been? Harry and I have been worried sick! We waited up for you but you never came back and- mmph!"

The boy who lived had placed a hand over her mouth, she gave him an annoyed look, and he grinned.

"You alright buddy?"

"Yeah…"

"You wanna talk?"

"Later…"

Ron smiled; Harry always knew just what to say. The boy with spectacles set a glass of pumpkin juice down in front of the redhead.

"Come on, have something to eat before it disappears."

"Uh…yeah…"

The shaken Gryffindor nodded reaching out and tentatively bringing the cup to his lips, his gaze caught Malfoy over the rim of his mug.

Draco growled a little when he saw the Granger girl fling herself at Ron. She was ridiculously irritating, that girl. And she always placed above Draco in tests. Now Potter was talking to him. Well, that didn't worry the blond too much. Until Ron smiled at him. Draco snarled curse words under his breath, deciding that maybe he would hex Potter. The Slytherin prefect caught the redhead's eyes, and deliberately winked, wondering what kind of reaction he would get. Blaise noticed, and turned slightly to see if anything interesting would happen. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with croissants, completely oblivious to all the drama.

Harry watched his freckled friend, concerned. Ron was looking at something across the hall, he followed the general direction of the keeper's line of sight to find…Malfoy?...staring at Ron almost as intently. What the hell had happened between those two last night? Malfoy winked, Harry barely had a second to process that as extremely odd, before Ron spit pumpkin juice everywhere. It sprayed from his goblet in a ferocious torrent of orange. Hermione looked over with a face that clearly read 'Ron! Why on earth did you do that?' The carrot topped boy was clutching his cup, covered in pumpkin juice, with his mouth agape and his eyes darting around wildly. He also appeared to be attempting to shrink because now everyone in the hall was looking at him. Harry wiped pumpkin juice from his glasses.

"Sooo…where'd you get the scarf?"

The scarred Gryffindor inquired, trying to calm the startled keeper down. Ron just looked at him, horrified, apologetic, and with extremely red ears.

Draco burst out laughing. Of all the things! The keeper had sprayed pumpkin juice everywhere. Nott also joined in the laughter, whereas Blaise just snorted and chuckled. Draco was laughing so hard, he lost his balance and toppled off his chair and under the table, still in fits of mirth. For once, he didn't care if everyone in the hall saw him while lacking composure. This was too ridiculously funny to pass by. Finally stopping, the blond wiped tears of mirth from his face, and rolled out from under the table, still chuckling slightly, and finished his toast.

END


	6. In which Snape is disturbing

AFTERNOTE

Professor Snape entered his classroom in search of a bezoar. He stopped, looking at the incredibly broken cupboard; it looked as if the door had exploded. He fixed it with a flick of his wand, and sneered. Continuing his journey towards the store cupboard behind his desk, he noticed a strange substance splattered across the edge of the desk. He paused, beetle black eyes curious, the professor ran one pale finger through the viscous substance, brought it to his thin lips, and tasted it, his tongue flicking out between his teeth. His expression changed to one of surprise and great amusement.

"Hmmm…Weasley…"


	7. In which the authors share art with you

Here are some links to drawings that KitsuneKaino did of various moments in this fanfiction. Deviantart might not let you view them if you don't have an account as some of them contain explicit content. Hope you enjoyed this, leave us some comments please.

KitsuneKaino and MmerryDdeath xXx

.com/art/Should-I-Use-This-137156357

.com/art/On-the-desk-137155986

.com/art/This-Now-Belongs-To-Draco-137156577


End file.
